Hand tools, such as those commonly utilized in garden or yard applications, have been embodied in a wide variety of configurations. Typically, however, such hand tools comprise a frame having a working element disposed at one end of the frame and a handle disposed at the opposite end of the frame. Through such a configuration, a significant portion of the resistive forces encountered in the operation of the hand tool are focused at the user's wrist. Therefore, a relatively large amount of force must be applied at the user's wrist in order to properly operate the hand tool. The application of such forces at the user's wrist can result in early fatigue, soreness, and even medical problems, such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
Recent hand tool designs have attempted to address the problems stated above by incorporating a handle that is disposed intermediate a working element end of the associated frame and an opposite, proximal, end of the frame, with the proximal end of the frame being adapted to be operably placed about the forearm of the user while the user grasps the intermediately-disposed handle. In such a manner, operating forces focused at the user's wrist are substantially eliminated, with such forces being redirected to the user's elbow. However, since the length of the fulcrum developed in such modified tools is the distance from the user's elbow to the working element, as compared to being from the user's wrist to the working element of the tool, the magnitude of leverage available to the user is greatly enhanced. The increase in leverage achieved in the modified intermediate-handle designs correspondingly substantially reduces the magnitude of resistive forces placed upon the user's elbow. As a result, fatigue, soreness, and medical problems associated with operating hand tools is substantially diminished.
Examples of hand tools incorporating such a modified design are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,813,206 and 5,937,627 issued to Janie McKitrick. While the devices described in the above-cited patents provide useful operational characteristics, the fixed nature of the intermediate handle of such devices renders the tools somewhat difficult to store, display, and ship. In addition, the fixed handle configurations described in the cited patents do not provide for a convenient means of replacing the handle with a customized and/or replacement handle.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a hand tool incorporating an intermediately-disposed handle that is pivotally coupled to the frame of the hand tool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand tool having an intermediately-disposed handle that is pivotally and removably secured to the frame of the tool.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a hand tool with an intermediately-disposed handle element that is convenient to store and to display upon retail shelves.